dragonballupdatesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ultimate Gogeta
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dragon Ball Updates Role-Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan superb, now make me admin =P atleast givmee the tingy for the user card! Saiyan and btw...they call me...Speedy Gonazalez...im jus the better editor man... ehh....call me Vegito the Legendary! with my new updates? it looks banging!! SO provide me a list of how to get started, and leave the (Ultimate Vegito 13 02:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC)) behind so who'd i fight? first go to dbu wiki and make a blog about this wiki. we should have some people by 2mm then beonchat u shoud do a level up table like how many xp does it take to lvl up like 500xp= lvl 2 hey UG... can u make meh a player card? ill give u the name... Luca. ok! so can u make one 4 me plz? ... wait... u probably know who i am already... ok so thnkz! i wanna become admin nowUltimate Vegito 13 00:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hey dude i joined! i also dont kno how to put dat player card thing 22:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) make me an adim! i addde new statz make sure u have them Ultimate Vegito 13 17:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) yes new statz, itz has to be there in order to ake thiingz easier. how are we gonna judge accuracy and defene? theu r vital to any RP world. i wuldnt add useless shit man u noe that. itz importatn and MAKE ME AN ADMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UG fight me in chat noo speed is just agily, damage is how hard u hit.....htf is those associated with accuracy and defence? dude i need u 2 help me wit da player card thing plaese? 18:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) hey can u take a look at my player card i wanna c if its rite or proper 17:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) it looks good ill keep it bt i jus want 2 kno if da rest of da stuff on there is ok? 17:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) why the hell u delete my Saturday Crush page? thnkz man, ru gonna make pages for assj, ussj, and fpssj? ill make them take a breakUltimate Vegito 13 18:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) hey i always am, as long as u dont get smart with me, after i reate those pages, we can train again, ill notify when im ready and then go on chatUltimate Vegito 13 18:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) nice coloring but can u change the turqiouse to gold or black. and i was thinking, i am an all-roud helper, a position higher than that of an admin, so shouldnt i be bureacract? and like the new assj page? nice coloring but can u change the turqiouse to gold or black. and i was thinking, i am an all-roud helper, a position higher than that of an admin, so shouldnt i be bureacract? and like the new assj page go to chat were gonnantrainUltimate Vegito 13 19:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) UG can we train again? ok UG! i got a put if my character in UT! i have uploaded it onto my user page. thanks! 17:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC)